This invention relates to a method and apparatus for high speed reproduction of graphic information.
In the art of reproducing graphic information there are known processes for reproducing individual whole characters one at a time as in conventional impact typewriters and moving dot matrix character reproducers that electrically reproduce individual characters from combined sets of horizontal and vertical dots. There also are impact dot matrix heads that reproduce single characters or lines of characters by hammering a set of rods against a reproduction sheet. This latter system is used to produce whole lines of print at one impact.
In those foregoing printers there is a time consumming process of either producing individual characters to produce one line or a hammering action to produce single characters or a line of characters. There is also a need for producing mechanical movement of a printer head or a set of rods to produce the desired impact. Both of the foregoing involves some friction contact with the surface being printed.
There is a need in high speed printing to reduce the time for producing the character reproduction and to smooth the movement of the paper stock with regard to the printing means. Such a need can be accomplished by reproducing entire lines of character reproduction on a reproduction stock which is moved at a uniform speed with regard to the printing means.